Conventionally, weapons, such as guns, knives, law enforcement equipment, and certain military devices are known to be dangerous. The safety measures include locks, latch mechanisms and other approaches to slowing down the unwarranted use and theft of such devices. However, the current capability to track the immediate location and/or the safe possession of a weapon or other dangerous device is limited.
The modern communication infrastructures, such as WIFI, BLUETOOTH, cellular, Internet-of-things (IoT) etc., provide protocols and mediums to identify any electronic device and in most cases its location. Weapons should also be tracked and updated continuously to ensure proper handling and to reduce the likelihood of illegal activity regarding the use of such weapons.